1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an over the head retention system which avoids contact with the lateral sides of the head while retaining eyewear in the wearer's field of view, and/or which provides a platform for supporting any of a variety of portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of improvements have been made in recent years in the eyewear field, particularly with respect to eyewear intended for use in active sports or as fashion sunglasses. For example, certain improvements have been incorporated into eyewear having a unitary lens, such as the Blades® design, (Oakley, Inc.) the M Frame® line, (Oakley, Inc.), and the Zero® line, also produced by Oakley, Inc. These eyewear designs accomplish a variety of functional advantages, such as maximizing interception of peripheral light, reducing optical distortion and increasing the wearer's comfort level, compared to previous active sport eyewear.
Lens geometry has also been the subject of a variety of innovations. The unitary lens of the Blades® eyewear incorporates the cylindrical geometry disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,048, issued to Jannard. This geometry allows the lens to closely conform to the wearer's face and intercept light, wind, dust, etc. from directly in front of the wearer (anterior direction) and peripherally (lateral direction). See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,550 to Jannard (toroidal lens geometry).
More precise control over prismatic shift induced by rake (or pantoscopic tilt) and wrap and other optical objectives in dual lens eyeglass systems has been achieved through the technology disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,648,832; 5,689,323; 5,969,789; and 6,010,218, all to Houston, et. al.
A variety of improvements in eyewear retention systems have also been made in recent years. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,342 to Jannard et al. (tubular traction device for dual earstem system); 5,249,001 to Jannard (earstem and frame adapted to provide a medially directed bias throughout a variety of head widths); 5,760,868 to Jannard, et. al (unitary hingeless eyeglass frame) and 5,805,261 to Houston, et al (biased eyeglass frames).
All of the foregoing retention system improvements relate generally to dual earstem designs, in which earstems or temples extend posteriorly along the sides of the wearer's head to achieve eyeglass retention. Notwithstanding these improvements, the need remains for new approaches to eyewear retention which would eliminate lateral pressure on the temples and yet provide comfortable eyewear retention.
In addition, there remains a need for a retention system which is capable of supporting and distributing the weight from loads attached to the retention system, such as eyeglass lenses, telecommunications systems, heads-up display electronics, and any of a variety of other audio and/or visual electronics components.